Hyness
Hyness is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 video game Kirby: Star Allies. He is a psychotic and insane mage who desires to bring his dark lord Void Termina back to life by assembling the evil Jamba Hearts, and the leader of the Jambastation generals. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba who also voiced Street Fighter V character F.A.N.G in the Japanese version and Kefka Palazzo. Personality Unlike past, more subdued Kirby villains such as Magolor, Hyness is completely insane and doesn't try to hide it. He seems to be oblivious to the loyalty and love his generals display to him as he constantly abuses them, and is purely focused on reviving Void Termina to not only wipe out all life, but all of existence. It is hinted in his long rant seen above that he might have some sort of grudge against the Ancients, important characters in Kirby lore, though it is not entirely clear what it is. As well as that, due to Hyness' deteriorating mental condition, he could be spouting completely unreliable nonsense. History Past Hyness' past is shrouded in mystery, however, he does hint at it very much towards the end of the game. According to Hyness, he and the Jambastation generals had helped put an end to a "repulsive nightmare of a galactic crisis" using their magic. However, they were later sealed away and banished to the edge of the galaxy seemingly for fear that they were too powerful. Although having their existence erased from history, Hyness and his followers vowed to be restored and bring about the revival of their dark lord Void Termina. ''Kirby: Star Allies'' Hyness can be seen in the opening cutscene of the game, where he is performing a ritual attempting to summon Void Termina. This ritual goes wrong, causing Jamba Hearts to launch all over Popstar, and luckily a good heart to land on Kirby. Kirby goes to investigate by naturally finding Dedede, before eventually he makes his way onto one of Hyness' Jambastions and fights his right-hand generals. These generals are one that Hyness can be seen abusing throughout his appearance in the final world; he slaps one of them out of the way when they have failed to defeat Kirby, and as a last resort in his boss fight he sucks out their life force to heal himself and uses them as meat shields. It is unknown why the generals are so loyal to him despite being on the receiving end of constant abuse. When he is defeated in his boss fight, he decides to sacrifice himself and his generals to Void Termina in a final bid. It works, however Void Termina absorbs him and the mages, being seen in the Core phase of the fight. They are spat out near the end of the fight, and seem to be floating in space. It is unknown what happened to him and the generals after Void Termina was defeated. Quotes Trivia *Hyness' name is an alternation of "highness", fitting his position as the leader of his cult. It could also be an alternation on "heinous", referencing how evil and insane he is. *Hyness' has the highest attempted body count in the main Kirby games due to his attempted destruction of the entire universe, with the only one coming close being Star Dream. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Game Changer Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Charismatic Category:Parasite Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:Suicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Game Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Dark Priests Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Pure Evil